Always a cheater and a new lover
by soccergirl2012
Summary: Ray cheats on Stella. the title says the rest
1. Chapter 1

_**Always a cheater and a new lover**_

**Okay guys, I don't own anything at all. This all belongs to the creator of LEMONADE MOUTH. But I do wish that I owned it.. hope you guys like it…**

**(Stella's pov.)**

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" I yelled

"Stella. What are you doing here so early?" Ray asked sitting up.

"I'm not early I'm late, because I had to babysit my brothers a little later cause my parents got stuck in traffic." I said to him and then glared at him.

All his reply to that was "OH"

"Plus what is she doing in your bed?" I said holding back the tears that were starting to form.

"I'm Jules his girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you." She said in a very tone. Ray palmed himself in the face.

"Okay, you can be his new girlfriend, because I'm breaking up with him!" I screamed finally letting the tears flow out of my eyes.

"Wait, Stell please don't leave." He said running after me, but I was already half way down the street by then.


	2. Chapter 2 begging for you back

(chapter 2 of always a cheater and a new lover.)

Chapter 2

Begging on your knees.

A/N: I do not own anything in this chapter, stories, and song or anything along that line wish I did though.

(Ray's pov)

I was sitting at my normal table in front of the stage that was there. I really made a big mistake by cheating in Stella.

(Stella's pov)

"You ready to do this," Charlie asked me

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied

"Welcome to the stage, Lemonade Mouth." The music teacher said. And everybody stopped and looked over at the stage.

I walked over to the mike. We all got into our positions. Totally messed up if you ask me.

"This one is for the girls out there that has ever loved someone and then you found out that he cheated on you." I said then nodded to scott to start playing

_Music entro_

_You had it all_

_The day you told me _

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_Let you fool me _

_Me, Fool me completely_

_Yea I was so stupid _

_To give you all my attention_

_Cause that way you played me _

_Exposed your true intention_

_Cause one day….._

_I'll have you begging on you knees so there _

_Yea one day…._

_I'll have you crawlin' _

_Like a centipede_

_You mess me _

_I mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you _

_Get what you deserve _

_( the song continues on until the end.)_

I walked off stage after that song.

"I never thought that would feel so good." I said to myself as I walked to my locker.

"STELLA!" I heard someone say from behind me

"What Ray?" I said while opening my locker

"You were right about that song. I should have never done that. I'm sorry will you forgive me please." He begged me.

"Yes," was all said.

I gave him a quick kiss. But when we pulled away I saw them.

(Ray's pov)

"Hey do you have a book I could use?" I asked him

"Yeah, here." He said handing me my math book that he had, but then pulled back all of a sudden. "You're not going to hit me with it are you?"

"No way. Why would I do that" she said while walking away and then threw it at someone.

"OWW. What was that for." I heard Scott say.

"For spying on me and Ray." I heard her yell

I walked over and said " you shouldn't have been spying. And that wouldn't of happen."

"The rest of the band made me do it." Scott said picking up the book and handing it back to Stella.

"Oh they'll get it too. Don't worry." Stella said walking off dragging me along with her.

"Whatever." I heard him say while rubbing his arm and walking the other way toward the band room.

A/N: that's the end of that chapter. If I get two reviews I will post the next two to three chapters tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 your mine

_**CHAPTER 3 (YOUR MINE)**_

_**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER OR STORY. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

(Stella's pov)

Me and Ray were doing our normal thing after school today. Which was go to his house and do homework, then go walking around town, but today we decided to go to the lake and sit on the dock.

"Hey Ray, do you want to go to the lake from now on instead of Dante's?" I asked him while holding onto his hand.

"Sure. Come on and sit down." He said while pulling me down next to him.

We sat there for awhile. Just talking and looking around the beautiful sight in front of me.

"STELLA!" MO screamed at me from the end of the dock.

"What….are you guys doing here?" I asked them while giving Ray my hand and pulling me up off the dock.

"Came to find you. Did you forget that we had a gig at Dante's." she said glaring at Ray as of it was his fault.

(Ray's pov)

_Wow why was Mo glaring at me I didn't even do anything._

"Why are you glaring at me?" I questioned her

"Because you are keeping Stella away from us." She replied to me

"Umm she's doing that herself." I said to her while walking in with Stella who was too busy talking to Olivia.

"So it's still your fault." She whispered walking by me.

She must have nee listing to it because she turned around and said "NO HE'S NOT. IT'S MY FAULT THAT I DIDN'T SHOW UP. I FORGOT ABOUT TODAY. AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE. YOU GUYS HAVE SCOTT TO REPLACE ME IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN LIKE WHAT JUST HAPPENED."

"Stella you go do that gig. And I'll go back and get your bag from my house." I said giving her a kiss then pushing her in the direction of the band.

"Ewe. That's just gross." Mo said.

"OK, WE ARE LEAVING NOW." I said grabbing her by the ear and dragging her out of sight.

"And I have to deal with you and Scott doing it. And Olivia and Wen doing it. So you can just deal with it." I said while letting go over her ear when we got to the car where everybody was waiting.

"Well now that we have Stella can we please go, I don't want to be late to this again." Olivia wined.

"Why the last time we all had to wait on you and Mo to get ready." I whispered to myself.

"I heard that," Mo and Olivia said at the same time.

The car ride wasn't long. But it was very quiet. No one talked. Not even Scott and he's always talking to mo at least he is. We arrived shortly after 6:00.

"Oh good there you guys are. I thought that you guys weren't coming and that you would bail on me." The owner of Dante's said as he saw us come in the back, because the front was packed.

"We would never miss it for anything. Well unless your too busy being in love that you forget." Mo said looking straight at me. Then walked off to go tune her bass.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4 OF ALWAYS A CHEATER AND A NEW LOVER**_

_**CHAPTER 4 (WHY HIM)**_

_**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**_

(Wen's pov)

"Stella why would you even date him" I asked her.

"If you mean Ray for 'him' then because I love him. And because we have the same thing in common and he loves me." She stated then walked away

(Scott's pov)

I saw Stella walk or fast walk away from the group. So I went to go see what's wrong with her. I followed the way she went. She was nowhere in sight. Except for a girl sitting on the curb across the street. Wondering if it was Stella I went over there.

It was her. Her whole body was shaking.

"Stell bell." I said and she looked up. She's crying.

"What did Mo send you to spy on me so I wouldn't disappear off to go see Ray?" She said through the sadness in her voice.

"Two things. Number one, we broke up. She likes Charlie better than me. And number two, Ray is a player." I said while sitting down next to her.

"No he won't he gave me a promise ring after the first time he broke up with me." She said showing me.

"Yeah I know he gives that ring to all the girls he dates." Scott said in a soft voice.

"How do you know?" she questioned trying to hold the back the tears that she didn't want to believe it.

"Because, I'm his best friend. I know what he does." I said.

"No your wrong. Ray would never do a thing like that to me. "She yelled standing up.

"Stella. He gave this ring to Jules and now gave it to you. Do you really think he cares whose finger it's on? Everybody in school knows that it's his ring." I yelled back at her.

"That doesn't mean anything. HE LOVES ME. NOT JULES." She screamed at me then ran off.

"WHATEVER. BUT I'M TELLING YOU THAT HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU." I yelled and then stormed back into Dante's.

"Where's Stella?" Olivia asked me.

"It's a long story. And I don't want to tell you. Stella can tell you when she comes back tomorrow." I said and grabbed my guitar and tuned it.

"So you're going to fill in for her." Wen stated as he stood behind his keyboard.

"Yeah. And Stella is really sad. So don't push her anymore." I said while looking straight at Mo.

"I won't say anything to her. She ditched us again." She said.

"The only reason why she did that. Was because none of us gave her a chance with him. All she wanted to do was be happy with him. And we betrayed her. SO now she doesn't trust us anymore." I stated.

"Guys were on!" Charlie yelled

"Okay lets go." I said then walked on stage.

We all did the two songs that we picked out. It went good but would've been better with Stella here I though.


	5. Chapter 5 leaving him for good

_**Chapter 5-leaving him for good**_

_**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

(Ray's pov)

"Hey Ray," Stella said while sniffling a little.

_Oh crap. What's Stella doing here? She can't see me with Jules. She'll be so broken._

"Hey babe. What's wrong. Did someone hurt, because I won't hesitate to beat the living crap out of them." I stated while pulling her to me. "And I thought you a gig at Dante's."

"I did but Mo kept yelling at me, because they had to come and find me so that we could do it. Then Scott told me that the ring that you gave me doesn't matter and that you will cheat on me again." She said then more tears fell down from her red puffy eyes.

Should I tell her or not…I thought.

"Ray what's wrong babe." She asked taking my hand in hers.

"Nothing's wrong." I stated then squeezed her hand to tell her I was really fine.

"Something's up. I can tell it your voice." She stated to me.

"Ray you…What are you doing here?" Jules asked Stella.

This can't be good.

"Umm talking to my boyfriend," Stella said with this weird look.

"Umm, you must be wrong because he's my boyfriend." She stated to Stella.

"Ray. Who are you dating?" Stella asked me.

They both look at me and crossed there arm's. Well there was Stella who has everything in common with me. Then there is Jules that is pretty and Stella is pretty too. But Jules is like omg hot. And her friends like me.

"Ummm…..Ummm…..JULES." I yelled out of pressure.

"Yay." She screamed and gave me a hug and kiss. Then ran off cause she saw her friends.

"Wow just wow. Two times in a period of two weeks. Scott was telling the truth." She said.

"What did he tell you?" I asked her.

"He told me that the ring you gave me was Jules before mine. And that if the girl wears the ring everybody in school knows that you belong to you. So if that's the case then, we are really over. No make up. I love you crap." She stated then walked away.

I wanted to run after her. But I knew that I shouldn't. I just turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6 a new lover

_**Chapter 6-having a new lover**_

_**A/N: don't own anything. This is also the last chapter. Hope you guys love it. If I get 5 to 10 reviews I'll make a sequel to it.**_

(Stella's pov)

I sat on the dock that Ray had taken me to. I wasn't the same without him. It….it was lonely. No one there to talk to. It was like my life before the whole band thing. Always lonely.

"Hey Stella what are you doing here?" I heard Scott ask as he sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said to him then looked at the flowing water.

"What's wrong Stell-bell?" He said using the nickname that he came up with.

"You were right. Ray was cheating on me again with Jules. And he picked me over her." I cried and covered my face with my hands.

"I hate to say this, but I told you." He said while wrapping his arms in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways what are you doing here?" I wondered out loud to him.

"Nothing. Came to see if you were here because Ray had your backpack still and dropped it by my house. So I came to find you to give it to you." He said while laying back on the dock.

"So you came to check on pretty much." I stated to him

He's so cute. Stella stop it. You just got out of a bad situation.

"Of course what kind of friend would I be if I didn't." he said rolling over so he was on his side and could see me better.

"Why does it seem to me that you are lying to me?" I questioned him. While giving him that smile that he likes so much.

"Do you know what that smile does to me?" He questioned and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No I do not know what that does to you. And are you flirting with me?" I questioned him

"Yes I am flirting with you. And this is what it does to me." He said then kissed me.

When our lips met, we couldn't pull away. We just layed on the dock and kissed.

(Scott's pov)

I just sat there kissing my best friend and she was kissing me back. She moved so she was sitting on my lap.

"Scott….we…..have….too….stop." she said pulling away.

"Do you want to?" I asked her and started kissing down her neck.

"No but let's at least go somewhere more comfortable then this stupid dock." She said then got off me.

I lead her over to where my car sat.

" You read my mind." I said and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she stated before getting in.

(No one's pov)

Scott drove Stella to his house because no one is suppose to home until tomorrow night. When they got to his house they went up to his room and started where they left off from the dock. Lets just say that the rest of the group didn't see them for the rest of the night.

(Stella's pov)

I sat in the booth with Scott waiting for the group.

"Hey guys."Mo said sitting next to me.

"Hello." We both said.

"So what's going on with you two."Charlie asked.

"You want to tell them or me." I asked Scott.

"I'll tell them." he said

"Tell us what?" Olivia questioned. Then they all looked at us.

"We are dating." Scott said slowly and I just sank in my seat.

"NO WAY!" Mo and Olivia both said more like yelled.

"Yeah."I said shyly.

Mo hands Olivia $20.

"I hate you." Mo stated then gave me a hug and grabbed a piece of pizza.

We all sat there talking about random crap. When I saw Ray walk in. He gave me a small smile then it faded when he saw Scott's arm wrap around me.

I had a new boyfriend and this one my friends can't say anything about because it's their friend too. And he will treat me right. Won't hurt me. I hope not at least. The best part is that I had a cheater as a boyfriend and now I have a new lover. And he's all mine.

A/N: So what did you guys think. Hoped you guys liked it


End file.
